Multi-carrier communication is a technique for transmitting data over a wireless channel, or link, by dividing the data into multiple pieces and transmitting the pieces over several separate narrowband carriers (e.g., sub-carriers). Multi-carrier communication may be used to overcome intersymbol interferences in channels by increasing the symbol period of the carrier, thus limiting the data rate transmitted by each sub-carrier. While the use of multiple carriers may facilitate the achievement of high data rates, it may also complicate the implementation of any strategies used to increase throughput of the system.